


Hook, Line, Sinker

by Julian_M_Wright



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Bold!Type, It’s all Techno’s fault, Jealousy, M/M, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: Inspired by the image of Type dressed in a giant boyfriend shirt in the preview of TharnType EP 7.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (TharnType the series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 334





	Hook, Line, Sinker

_ This is all Techno’s fault. _

Type looked at the getup he was in and cursed his friend for the zillion time. He was standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to return to the apartment they had recently moved into.

_ I look ridiculous _ , Type fiddled with the cuffs of his new shirt. _ A gigantic boyfriend shirt? Why did I even listen to Techno’s suggestions? _

  
  


_ A few days earlier _

“WAIT, WHAT? SO, P’SAN IS THARN’S FIRST-”

SLAP!

“Oww, why did you hit me for?” Techno groaned as he clutched the back of his head.

“Keep. It. Down! Do you want the whole world to know?” Type gritted out as he glared at his loudmouth best friend.

His distraction during class earlier had not gone unnoticed. Techno would not stop bugging him about it until he finally told him what he had learnt recently.

Then, said best friend almost proceeded to tell the whole world about it! 

Type regretted telling Techno about P’San, the hand- _ NOT HANDSOME _senior Tharn respected deeply.

The senior who made him realise he liked guys.

The senior who was the first person he slept with.

The senior Tharn met up with yesterday and would not stop talking about.

“So, what are you going to do?” 

Techno’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean? Why do I need to do something?”

“Well, I mean you can do nothing or … you can try and make Tharn be more crazy about you, so much so that he will not give any thought to San.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“For example, maybe you can spice things up a little at home? Plan a candlelight dinner, give him a massage … Oh! Maybe dress up in a giant boyfriend shirt and welcome him home? Some people like that. Hmm … maybe Tharn prefer something sexier? What do you think? Like a nurse’s outfit or maid costume. Oooh! What about cat ears? Or-”

“Arai wa? Where do you even get such ridiculous ideas?” 

The more Type listened to Techno’s suggestions, the redder his ears became until he could not take it anymore. Each idea was becoming more and more ludicrous. 

“You remember my friends? The ones you insulted not too long ago?” Techno replied, staring hard at Type until the latter looked away. “They often say that the key to a happy, lasting relationship is to keep it exciting and fresh. Three words to remember: Hook, line, sinker. Surprise your partner every now and then. Keep them on their toes. It will excite them and have them coming back or even begging for more. They will not look or even think of another person when they have everything they could possibly want in you … Ai Type? Type? You there?”

Lost in his own thoughts, Type stayed silent as he considered Techno’s words. He remembered the look of happiness and fondness on Tharn’s face when he surprised him with a can of Sprite while he was studying for the exams.

At that time, Tharn had looked at Type like he could see no one else but him in the world. 

Seeing as his friend was not responding to him, Techno decided to tease him. “Ai Type, so does this mean you’re going to do something about it? Like maybe put on something sexy and ride him-”

SLAP!

  
  


And so, here Type was, clad in only his boxers and a shirt that was way too big on him. It’s no wonder the saleswoman had looked at him like he was crazy when he requested for a shirt five times his size. Meanwhile, her young assistant at the cash register was barely able to suppress her giggles. She definitely knew what he was trying to do! It made him blush so hard that he refused to look at her throughout the whole time he was in the shop.

_ Tharn’s not back yet. It’s not too late to back out. I can- _

“Type?”

Type’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his own name being called. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not hear the front door unlock. 

_ Okay, stay calm. You can do this. _

Type met Tharn’s eyes calmly. “You’re late.”

“What are you wearing?” came Tharn’s reply. 

No explanation of why he was late. Just cutting straight to the chase.

Type watched as Tharn picked up his right wrist to examine the material of his cuff. Then, his piercing eyes started to roam over Type’s body. Type fought hard to stay still as his body started to heat up. 

_ Damn you, Tharn. _ Type cursed inwardly as he struggled to reply in the calmest voice he could muster.

“Can’t you tell? It’s a shirt.”

“I know it’s a shirt. But why is it so big?”

Silence.

“Did you perhaps buy it for me to see?”

“Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I just put this in the washing machine and it came out like that!” 

Tharn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He took a step forward and gripped Type’s waist, preventing him from taking a step back. His eyes were dancing with amusement. “Are you sure about that?” 

“W-What are you doing?” Type stuttered as he clutched onto Tharn’s forearms tightly. 

“Because,” Tharn said as he brushed his lips against Type’s jawline, “you look entirely too sexy in this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Type~”

“Okay, fine! You’re right. You happy now?” Type admitted grudgingly before turning his head away, refusing to meet Tharn’s eyes.

Tharn chuckled when he saw Type’s bright red ears. He knew his lover was embarrassed but that made him want to tease him even more.

“Of course. How can I not be when my lover has put in so much effort? I’m curious about one thing though ...”

“What is it?” Type looked at him hesitantly.

Tharn continued, “What brought this on? You don’t seem like the type to do this.”

Silence.

Tharn grew concerned when Type furrowed his brows and continued to remain silent. “Type? What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?”

“You won’t stop talking about P’San,” Type finally mumbled out in a voice so soft that one could barely catch what he was saying.

Fortunately, Tharn managed to make out the last part of his answer. He felt confused at the mention of his senior’s name.

_ P’San? What has this got to do with P’San? _

Tharn observed Type as he tried to piece things together. His lover was still refusing to meet his eyes and his lips were pursed into a pout._ Oh my god. Is he sulking?_

Suddenly, it dawned upon him that Type was _jealous_. _He’s actually jealous!_ _How cute!_

“You’re jealous of P’San.”

“Who says I’m-”

“That’s why you dressed up in this. You wanted me to notice you.”

“So? Do you have a problem with that? You said it before. You’re mine so you ...” Type’s words trailed off when Tharn’s hands reached out to hold his face.

Tharn placed a feathery kiss above his brow. Then, another on his cheek, causing his pulse to quicken. 

“Yes, I’m _ yours _.” Tharn grinned before giving Type a quick peck on the lips. “P’San’s like a brother to me. I only see him as that and nothing more. How can I when I have you here? A cute boyfriend who was so jealous that he dressed up for me. I must be the luckiest person in the world.”

“You jerk. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Type huffed, glaring at Tharn.

“Yes, I am. Do you want to know what I thought when I walked in and saw you in this?” Tharn replied as his fingers trailed down the front of Type’s shirt slowly.

“What?” Type said distractedly as his eyes followed the movement of Tharn’s fingers.

“I thought that I was dreaming. You looked so perfect just standing here. Like you’ve always belonged here. Here with me.”

Hearing this, Type felt butterflies in his stomach. He could not stop the corner of his lips from lifting up. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at Tharn. 

Tharn was looking at him like he was the world.

It made him feel adored.

Important.

Powerful.

Boldness arose in him, encouraging him to tease his lover.

“So, now that I’m here with you, what are you going to do?” Type started to unbutton the top of his shirt. He fixed his eyes on Tharn as he took his time unbuttoning the top half of his shirt.

Tharn’s hand shot out to stop Type from unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “Remember why we moved out of the school dorm? I think now’s a good time to test out these walls.” 

“And just how are we going to _ test out these walls _?”

Tharn pulled Type’s body against his, letting him feel the hardness in his pants.

“I’m going to take you on every surface of this house and make you scream until your voice is hoarse,” he whispered in a low voice.

Smiling like a cat that got the canary, Type pushed back against the front of Tharn’s pants.

“So, what are you waiting for?”

  
  


Type arched his back off the bed as he welcomed the onslaught of kisses on his abdomen. 

He gasped when Tharn lowered down to wrap his mouth around his erection.

As Tharn proceeded to make good his earlier promise, Type smirked in satisfaction. 

Maybe it would not be too bad to surprise his lover every now and then if this was the result. 

_ Hook, line, sinker, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> “Arai wa”= “What” in a very informal way; rude if you say it to someone you’re not very familiar with
> 
> “Ai Type” = “Ai” can be used among close friends (if they are okay with it)


End file.
